


"Harry Potter and the Babysitter"

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Odd Bits [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter finds out he is as about as normal as his new baby sitter Rill (which isn't very).</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Harry Potter and the Babysitter"

_**Like A Dream** _

_ -Harry age 3- turning 4 that week.- _

The Dursleys thought them selves perfectly normal, thank you very much. In fact they took pride in being what they thought was complete normalcy; however it had been nearly three years ago that had all that had changed.

They had received a rude awakening when the _boy_ had been dropped on their doorstep. A letter addressed to them explained that the Pottors the boy's parents, to whom they were related to by Petunia being Lily Potter's sister- had been killed.

They hadn't mourned the boy's parents, instead fretting on what to do about the boy. Finally Petunia for reasons she hadn't explained had told strait out, Vernon- her perfectly normal husband that they were keeping the boy.

Vernon had been shocked at his wife's decision for he had thought, that day when the boy had been dropped on them, that they were in agreement to give the boy up for adoption.

However when Petunia had threatened devoice he quickly made up his mind to allow the boy to stay if only to maintain their precious illusion of normalcy. Their own son Dudley they lavished attention on and spoiled whenever possible if only to spite the boy that had been left on their doorstep. That boy's name was Harry Potter and he was turning four that week. The Dursleys were planning a outing that day though so Harry was looking foreword to having Ms Figg baby-sit, she was much nicer then his relatives.

Though little Harry daren't say that aloud as he sat on the floor watching as Dudley carried out a basket of his toys, Aunt Petunia smoothing down his hair and cooing nonsense under her breath. Suddenly Uncle Vernon came into the room and scowling at Harry so that he sunk into himself. Harry knew it was time for him to be dragged to Ms Figg and her smelly house full of cats.

Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's wrist yanking him up and marching him down the street to where Mrs Figg lived. He pounded on the door, and it opened but it wasn't Ms Figg who answered.

It was a girl Harry had never seen before, with twinkling green eyes and spiky light blue boy-short hair, strangely with small pigtailed sized lock of braided brown hair- that was much longer then the rest, though Harry couldn't tell how long the braid went on.

"Who are you? Where is Ms Figg?" Uncle Vernon growled out, the girl frowned but when she saw Harry something crossed her face and she smiled warmly.

"My name is Rill, Sir, and I'm sorry to report that Ms Figg is out at the moment. However she told me to expect you and to watch the boy you bring along." Rill was complementary and respectful, and Harry was awed that his Uncle only nodded and handed him over to this stranger without so much as a 'by your leave'.

Rill chuckled and shook her head at his back, then opened the door wider allowing Harry to slip inside. She studied him a bit, as Harry did so too.

Rill was dressed in a black robe, and Harry assumed that must have been why she had only allowed Vernon to see her head. Which was just as well as Uncle Vernon hated unusual things- and Harry could tell this young woman was _very_ unusual.

"Hello little boyo- I assume your to be Harry, aye?" Rill finally said and Harry blinked, her manner had changed again this time friendly and her accent had changed to a slow drawl instead of a clear bell she had used with Uncle Vernon.

"Yes…Were you taking a bath?" Harry asked confused that she appeared completely dry yet wore a robe of all things. Rill let out a loud catching laugh and Harry was amazed to find himself laughing along with her.

"Ah, no boyo, these be normal where I come from." Rill stated tugging on the tiny braid as she gestured for him to take a seat on the couch.

"Oh…" Harry whispered softly embarrassed now that they were finished laughing.

"Though I suppose I best ware the things you'd expect to see on a person if'n I'm gonna take you out for some ice cream- you'd like that boyo?" Rill asked apparently unsure what he wanted to do. Harry only nodded and Rill patted his head, ruffling his hair.

"That'd be a good boyo- stay here for a bit aye?" Harry watched amused as Rill waltzed to the bathroom, she seemed nice enough compared to his Aunt and Uncle. Harry only had a chance to glance around the room and Rill was back.

This time without the black robe, she wore black pants and a loose green blouse that complimented her eyes- and she wore boots.

"Well ready for a walk about, boyo?" Rill seemed to do things in a rush and Harry was left wondering if she might forget him if he didn't hurry to keep up with her. Luckily she seemed to read his mind and slowed to a manageable stride as she fiddled with her pocket and he could have sworn she muttered something.

Rill reached down and grabbed his hand. Then turning abruptly on her heel into an alley, and Harry stuck close he didn't want to be left behind here that was for sure! Not that he thought Rill would leave him here; she'd probably be kind and leave him at Ms Figg's.

Harry blinked as he felt a tilting feeling and a tug at his navel, he shook his head eyes still closed and when he opened his eyes they were in front of a small pub. Harry didn't get a chance to look at the name before he was rushed inside and through the back where there was a stone wall.

Harry glanced up at Rill confused, and she smiled down at him. Ruffling his bangs so that his hair fell in his eyes she bent to speck to him face to face.

"Don't show anyone your scare alright?" Rill asked and Harry nodded, Rill used a stick to tap the wall and it opened into an arch and Harry was in awe over how many people and things crowded the streets.

Rill took his hand again and led him to the only ice cream place in the street. Harry couldn't stop looking at everything around him and didn't notice when Rill ordered their ice creams and that it was his favorite.

" _Where_ are we?" Harry asked and Rill smiled a little mysteriously and waved a hand at the arch they had just gone through.

"Don't worry about _where_ boyo! _When_ is more important!" Rill said softly and Harry couldn't take him eyes off of the giant of a man who was wading through the people and more importantly walking just behind him, was a hassled preteen looking everywhere at once, that boy Harry knew was himself.

" _How_?" Harry asked quietly as he ducked down as the giant and boy passed by, he noticed Rill smile fondly down at him.

"You're always asking the wrong question boyo." Rill chided him and he straitened in his seat when his other older self went into the large white building that dominated the street. The ice cream came and Rill smiled pleasantly at the waiter and paid him with a silver and copper coin.

"Right question is _why_ you are here." Rill informed him as she tapped her stick against the wooden table and swished it around, and Harry watched this mesmerized.

"I brought you here to tell you what you _really_ are, and what you can _really_ do. I really am a babysitter of course- but to a different sort then them," Rill said in undertone waving her hand at the people in the streets garbed in the strangest of things.

"Or those like your aunt and uncle- with nothing real in them." Harry only noticed that she had put her wand away before he had seen it being put away- yet he _knew_ it was in her pocket.

"So you're a babysitter for people like me?" Harry asked and Rill nodded, licking a bit of ice cream that was falling.

"Feel free to speck you mind boyo- not one of their best can get through my shields." Rill added when he hesitated looking around at the supposedly uninterested people lulling about.

"Right then boyo, time for a little question and answer session- aye?" Rill sighed and brushed her bangs from her face leaning in closer even though she claimed no one could hear them.

"Alright then this will be a difficult thing to explain boyo. But I want you to try to remember, because the next time you'll learn of anything I'm gonna tell you is when you're near eleven- as you saw. It'll be too late then to do much more then throw you in with the sharks- and hope you learn to swim before they catch up." Rill seemed to be half talking to him- and half to her self and didn't seem inclined to make sense.

"Harry, have you ever heard of magic? Or seen something no one else seems to be able to?" Last night he had seen peeks of Cinderella and that night he'd dreamed he could do those thing turn a pumpkin into a carriage and mice into horses and his ragged clothes into something great though he hadn't changed a mouse into a man. He didn't know why but he felt he could do what his dream had suggested.

Then there had been the time he had gone into the candy store his aunt hadn't seen and the storekeeper had been very nice and given him a lot of candy. Though he had finished all the candy before going back outside, he knew that his aunt would take it from him- if she saw it.

Harry thought about all this seriously- of as seriously as an almost four year old could, and nodded warily. His aunt and uncle didn't like to talk about it, but he knew he was more then just a freak- he had something they didn't and it made him feel special even when they didn't.

"Right that's good. Harry this is a secret, a secret you got to keep from everyone who you know now- and who you will know in the future. Even those you love and care for very much must never know it, understand boyo?" Rill asked seeking something in his eyes Harry couldn't understand.

"Alright, I promise." Harry said so Rill had her answer, and Rill apparently found what she was looking for in his eyes for she nodded too. Quick as a cat Rill licked up a bit of ice cream that was nearly falling over because she had leaned so much toward him.

"Harry you _are_ magic, it runs in your veins like blood but it isn't. Just like me you can make things happen- even people who _have_ some magic like these people who call themselves Witches and Wizards- can't even dream up." Harry frowned and tilted his head and Rill sighed and explained more as he had asked her to in his thoughts. Though he didn't realize then that he hadn't asked her aloud though she had answered aloud.

"When you get older and learn to use your power it can change things- bigger things then you'll realize. It can stop a person, whither they are magical or not, from dieing. But that may cause the earth to rebel." Rill saw his fear over that, Harry had always feared parts of nature- the deadly volcanoes and twisters that supposedly only haunted a place called America that was very far away.

"You must _never_ stop something natural- like rain, or snow, for it _will_ hurt you very badly. That is the only rule don't change nature, and you can do anything you wish. Change people's appearances even your own, change things to what you want them to be." Rill noticed Harry had calmed and knew he would keep his promise.

"That's about all I can tell you- the rest you'll find out for yourself. I won't abandon you just like that though; I'll be watching you till you finish the task the magic urges you to do. Then when you're done with that I'll take you and train you proper." Rill said confidently and Harry grinned when she got up and he felt the shield flicker out of existence though he hadn't seen Rill so much as twitch.

"Come on boyo lets get you to Ms Figg's house." Rill added as she reached to take his hand grasping it fully. The ice cream cones in their hands the made their way back through the arch and this time Rill didn't bother going back through the pub and Harry found himself in Ms Figg's house as if they had never left.

"Thank you Rill." Harry felt the need to say it no matter that he didn't need to. Rill grinned and ruffled his hair.

"It was a pleasure boyo. Now some last things you've got to know, magic is never in the blood only traces of the power you once had, you can't steal our power that way, though there are other ways. Being as your magic if you call my name and it's an urgent emergency I'll hear and get to you as soon as I'm able- understand boyo?" Rill asked kneeling to look him in the face as he finished off his cone.

"Now you won't remember this till you need to know, but your parents didn't save you. No one but you did that; you aren't their child - _you are magic_ , and they _held magic_ , no magic holder can give life to magic- though sometimes it works the other way around. That's why there are so few of us." Rill added as she finished off the last of the ice cream she had been working on while specking to Harry.

Far too soon for Harry there was a knock on the door and Aunt Petunia, who wasn't truly his aunt for Lily wasn't truly his mother, took him back to the Dursleys. That night everything that had happened with Rill that evening felt like a dream, and all he remembered was the ice cream and the certainty that he was not like others and was not alone.

\--


End file.
